At least some known containers are configured to stack by attaching a bottom of a first container to a top of a second container. One such assembly of stackable containers includes a plurality of containers configured to snap or click together. More specifically, the bottom of a first container snaps into and out of engagement with the top of a second container to stack the containers. However, such a snap engagement does not form a water-tight seal and, as such, the containers are used to store dry products therein.
Another known assembly of stackable containers includes containers that couple together by coupling the bottom of the first container about an outer surface of the top of the second container. More specifically, an inner surface of the bottom of the first container and the outer surface of the top of second container are threaded for engagement with each other. As such, the first container includes a bottom projecting flange that reduces the volume of the container that is used to store a product therein.